1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote sensing and more particularly to an improved device for detecting and imaging an object and for transmitting the recorded image of the object to a display node at a remote location.
2. Background of the Invention
During the last decade, the art of remote sensing has been applied in a wide variety of applications and uses. Remote sensing devices may be classified as either passive remote sensing devices or active remote sensing devices. In a passive remote sensing device, a passive sensor responds to an emission from an object. The emission from the object may be an acoustical emission or an electromagnetic transmission from the object.
In an active remote sensing device, an acoustical or an electromagnetic pulsed beam is transmitted from the active remote sensing device. A sensor in the active remote sensing device detects a reflection of the pulsed beam for the object interrupting the beam. The active remote sensing device may provide the distance to the object by timing the duration between the transmission of the pulsed beam and the detection of a reflection of the pulsed beam from an object interrupting the beam.
Many passive remote sensing devices sensitive to acoustical emission or infrared electromagnetic transmission have been used in intrusion alarms, perimeter surveillance and the like. Other passive remote sensing devices have been used to photograph an object.
One particular problem with many of the remote sensing devices is the false actuation of the remote sensing device. The remote sensing devices are susceptible to two different false actuations. A first type of false actuation occurs when the remote sensing beam indicate the beam is interrupted when in fact the beam has not been interrupted by any object. This first type of false actuation may be referred to as a false-false actuation. A second type of false actuation occurs when an undesired object interrupts the remote sensing beam. For example, in some instances, it is desirable to determine whether an animal or human being has interrupted in the remote sensing beam.
The following United States patents represent some of the attempts of the prior art to provide a remote sensing device for the remote sensing art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,207 to D. V. Missio et al. discloses an optical intrusion detector which in one package employs a radar-type concept with a time interval logic circuit to measure small changes in transmitted and received signals. A plurality of measured optical pulses are transmitted to a passive reflective target, such as a tree, fence, or other dense object, and reflected back to the same source. The rate of change between the transmitted and received—pulses is measured. When the rate of change in the transmitted and received signals varies from .a predetermined level, an alarm is actuated. ‘The time interval logic employed in the detector employs three flip-flop circuits and associated circuitry. The associated circuitry with a first flip-flop circuit will cause a third flip-flop circuit to be actuated to generate an. alarm signal when the time interval between the pulses transmitted and received exceeds a predetermined level. A second flip-flop circuit functions in combination with the third flip-flop circuit to indicate when a decrease in the time between the transmitted and-received pulses is measured to actuate an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,332 to W. Mehnert discloses a monitoring method and apparatus for monitoring surfaces and spaces as well as objects present therein. A pulse transmitter delivers, by means of a beam deflection element, in a defined sequence and in defined directions pulsed directional beams, and received beams are directionally selectively received. Distance vectors and their changes are evaluated in a computer for surface or terrain, space and object measurement and/or object recognition and/or sounding of an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,009 to G. C. D'Ambrosia et al. discloses an intrusion detection device that comprises a radiation emitter arranged to project a beam of infrared radiation toward a field of view and means for receiving the radiation of the beam reflected from the field of view. The receiving means is arranged to generate a signal indicative of the distance from the device at which the beam has between reflected by the field of view during a selected time period. Means is also provided for storing a reference signal that is indicative of the distance of reflection of the beam from the field of view during a reference time period. Further means is provided for comparing a signal from a selected time period with the reference signal and for generating an output signal if the signal differs from the reference signal in a preselected manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,911 to G. C. D'Ambrosia et al. discloses a scanning intrusion detection device capable of monitoring a large volume of either interior or exterior space from a single relatively inexpensive unit. This intrusion detection device comprises a radiation emitter arranged to scan a beam of infrared radiation about a field of view and means for receiving the radiation of the beam reflected from the field of view. The receiver is arranged to generate a signal indicative of the distance from the device at which the beam has been reflected for each of a plurality of azimuth sectors of the field of view during a selected time period. A ram is also provided for storing a plurality of reference signals that are indicative of the distance of reflection of the beam from each azimuth sector of the field of view during a reference time period. The signals from a selected time period are compared with the reference signals and an output signal is generated if one of the signals is different from the respective reference signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,423 to R. J. Wangler discloses an object sensor and method using pulsed laser range imaging technology adapted for controlling an agricultural spraying system. A single laser sensor employs a continuously scanned pulsed laser transmitter and optical receiver to determine the presence or absence of foliage in predetermined spray zones to selectively control spraying only in those spray zones where foliage has been sensed. Range and distance data are also collected and stored in a microprocessor for use in determining the appropriate zones requiring spraying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,525 to I. Saban discloses a method of protecting a predetermined area comprising the steps of providing a base station positioned essentially at the center of the area to be protected. The base station is provided with scanning laser beam generating and receiving means, image and signal processing units, memory means, voice receiving and transmitting means and image viewing means. A laser beam is generated by the base station to be reflected from the surveyed area into the receiving means of the base station. The received reflected light is processed to generate an image of the surveyed area. One or more scanned images is stored in memory means to be used as reference images. A real-time scanned image may be compared with one or more stored reference images at any given time to determine changes which have occurred on the image which exceed predetermined threshold values, and alerting the operator of the base station of any such changes. One or more moving stations may be provided with emitting/receiving laser generating means and signal processing means, and causing the moving station to generate an emitted signal to identify the moving station. A recognition means is provided within the signal processing means of the base station to recognize the signal generated by the moving station as a friendly signal, and to alert the operator of the base station whether a change in the image of the scanned area belongs to a friendly or to an unfriendly force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,201 to E. E. Thompson, Jr. discloses a plurality of monitors distributed throughout a surveillance area chosen in the wild habitat of animals by a sportsman. Each monitor transmits at least one infrared signal to the surveillance area. An animal intersected the beam reflects incident radiation on a detector situated in the same housing as the transmitter. When the signal is detected, an RF transmitter is energized by an RF receiver at a remote site. The RF receiver includes a clock for establishing the date and time of the transmitted signal. In the preferred embodiment, each monitor is provided with three infrared transmitters, each with an associated receiver. The transmitters are driven by encoded signals that uniquely identify each transmitter of the monitor as well as the transmitters of all other monitors that may be in use thereby to enable detected directional movement in the surveillance area. The receiver includes a decoder for establishing the identity of the received RF signal. The storage medium is used to allow recovery of detected events through a read command.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,767 to Y. Frucht discloses a light beam, preferably from a laser, reflected from a target, which is a potential intruder. The time period required for the beam to return to a light detector, as well as the intensity of the reflected light, is recorded. The system includes a computer and software for analyzing the measurements of distance and intensity of reflected light. The algorithm for detecting the presence of an intruder is based on changes in the measured distance and/or intensity of reflected light from initial measurements made during a “learning” period. The system tracks targets using data collected in consecutive searches of the area to be protected. Preferably, an alarm is sounded and/or a video camera is slaved to the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,717 to J. G. Dunne et al. discloses a system for automatically capturing an image of a moving vehicle and recording data parameters, such as date, time, speed operator, location, etc. on the image. A capture window comprises a predetermined range of distances of the system from the moving vehicle can be set by the operator so that the image of the moving vehicle is automatically captured when it enters the capture window. The capture window distance can be entered manually through a keyboard or automatically using the laser speed gun. Automatic focusing is provided using distance information from the laser speed gun. A database is included to allow the user to search for specified parameters. Data records can be flagged for issuance of citations. A separate office unit is disclosed for retrieving and sorting data records so that field units are not occupied with such tasks. The office unit can be separately connected to licensing databases to retrieve information for issuance of citations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,319 to Y. Frucht discloses an intruder detection system for detecting the presence of an intruder in a protected area. A light beam, preferably from a laser, is reflected from a target, which is a potential intruder. The time period required for the beam to return to a light detector, as well as the intensity of the reflected light, is recorded. The system includes a computer and software for analyzing the measurements of distance and intensity of reflected light. The algorithm for detecting the presence of an intruder is based on changes in the measured distance and/or intensity of reflected light from initial measurements made during a learning period. The system tracks targets using data collected in consecutive searches of the area to be protected. Preferably, an alarm is sounded and/or a video camera is slaved to the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,310 to A. Morgan, II discloses a monitoring device for assisting hunter's and other persons seeking to view animals in the wild along game trails and the intersection of multiple game trails. The monitoring device includes a monitoring assembly for detecting movement of an animal on or along the trail and a speaker used for generating an alerting sound to alert the individual of the approaching animal long before the animal appears. To assist individuals positioned at the intersection of multiple game trails the monitoring device is provided with a selection mechanism for allowing the user to select one sound from a number of different sounds. To prevent the sound from spooking the animal in the wrong direction the speaker is connected to the monitoring assembly by a length of cable greater than twenty feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,993 to B. K. Kacyra et al. discloses an integrated system for generating a model of a three-dimensional object. A scanning laser device scans the three-dimensional object and generates a point cloud. The points of the point cloud each indicate a location of a corresponding point on a surface of the object. A first model is generated, responsive to the point cloud that generates a first model representing constituent geometric shapes of the object. A data file is generated, responsive to the first model that can be inputted to a computer-aided design system.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for detecting and imaging an object that overcomes many of the deficiencies of the above United States patents and provides a significant contribution to the art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for detecting and imaging an object having a sensing node for detecting and imaging an object and for transmitting the image by a wireless transmitter to a display node at remote location.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for detecting and imaging an object having a sensing node for detecting and imaging an object incorporating a passive or an active sensor for detecting an object.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for detecting and imaging an object having a sensing node for determining the range of the object.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for detecting and imaging an object having a plurality of sensing nodes for detecting and imaging an object with each of said plurality of sensing nodes communicating with the remaining plurality of sensing nodes.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved device for detecting and imaging an object having a display node for displaying the image of the object at remote location.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.